Destiny: Aspect of Vengeance
by Horizon Unsheathed
Summary: Short story with other chapters of his fight and the effect of the fight. A Titan who lost his friends after what they had thought would be a routine bounty on Venus. Now almost three months later hes finally tracked the murder of his friends down to the cosmodrome. This is his story. His vendetta. And quite possibly. His demise.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Standing under the sun in the Cosmodrome during the morning frost breathing in unfiltered air. Cool. Crisp. Calm. I stood on the edge of a cliff waiting for my mark to arrive after hunting her. The Baroness. Drevis. The one who killed my fireteam and close friends. All my time tracking the bitch has led to this point.

"Guardian? I'm picking up exotic particle build up." My ghost said materializing next to me.

I kept staring into the view in front of me."And so it begins. Soon it will all come to an end." I said as my heated breath heated the cool air that bit my face.

"Are you sure this is wise? Drevis may be a captain but shes no fool. Even on the run she will be just as deadly as when she fought you and your team." Ghost said worriedly.

I glared venomously at my ghost."You wont understand why I'm doing this. Why I refused help from all who requested me to join their squad. Shes mine and no one elses to kill. Be they fallen, Vex, Hive. Or guardian. I will go through any who get in my way." I said as I grabbed my ghost from the air to stare directly into my glowing blue eyes.

Ghost shifted uncomfortably in my hard grip."You need to calm down guardian. Getting this worked up wont help you. You may be a titan but that will only take you so far unless you get control of your rage." Ghost said loud enough for me to hear.

I grunted uncaringly."Doesn't matter. Did you check the C12 again?" I asked as I tossed ghost back into the air.

Ghost recovered and returned to my side."Yes but I think you may have over done it. And your super is now at overcharge. I still wish to voice my concern of having this much of build up of light. You could destroy yourself. Completely." Ghost said solemnly.

A dark grin crossed my face."Good." I said as I grabbed my Ice Breaker from where I laid it against the building.

In the distance a shockwave in the air appeared followed by a skiff. Blue. She had finally arrived. I knew if I didnt end her quickly other guardians would be drawn to the sounds of fighting.

I sighted in with my sniper rifle and saw a mix of wolve dregs, vandals, and a baroness. Drevis. It seemed my brutal interrogations of those other wolves had paid off.

I lined up a shot on the vandal next to Drevis.

One... Two... Three. I pulled the trigger. A loud boom echoed through the vally. Shortly after cries of alarm from the death of one of their own.

I put my sniper down and put my helmet on."Now ghost." I said emotionlessly.

Ghost disappeared into my suit and after a few moments."Your connected to their comms do it quickly before they trace it." Ghost said quickly.

I still held my dark grin."How long has it been Drevis. Two? Three months? Its time to finish what you failed to do on Venus." I said with cold emotion.

A few seconds passed."Who is this?! Identify yourself coward!" A voice spoke with strained english.

I laughed evily."Oh you dont remember me? The one who took your lower right arm in our last fight? I'm shocked you could ever forget that." I sneered.

Drevis howled through the comm."YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR DISHONORING ME!" She roared into the link.

I gave another dark laugh."Then come get me bitch. Cliff face with a small building on your right. One mile out. I even left my sparrow fifty feet on your left. Come get me it's time we finished our fight once and for all." I said with venom.

She laughed evily."Oh my someone has a deathwish. Very well Guardian. I will play your game. Do not run this time." She sneered.

I grunted."Oh dont you worry about me bitch you wont make it off this planet. See you here shortly." I said as I cut the comm link.

I turned away from the view of the valley and prepared my weapons. Fatebringer, Her Mercy, Found Verdict, Universal Remote, Suros Regime, Hezens Vengeance, and Chain of Orbiks.

Once I was satisfied that they were loaded I placed Her Mercy and Fatebringer onto my hips. Then I locked Found Verdict onto my back and placed my other weapons in places in the area and then waited.

Ghost reappeared."You should know that I picked up another guardian moving on an intercept with us." He said cautiously.

I turned and glared coldly."Then I will deal with them too. Don't get in my way either." I said with even more venom than before.

Ghost was about to reply but the sound of my sparrow had interrupted his reply. She had gotten here faster than expected.

We stared at her. She was slightly taller than an average captain. Her lower right arm had grown back. And she looked even more pissed than the last time I had seen her.

Ghost turned back to me."Just don't do anything more stupid than this." Ghost said as he disappeared.

I drew both pistols."Lets do this." I said raising my pistols at her."One shall rise. And one shall fall." I said calmly and pulled the triggers.

And so it starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny ch 2

"Guardian your helmet is cracked." Ghost said with worry.

I coughed and blood covered the inside of my helmet."No shit." I said irritatedly as I ripped off my helmet and tossed it aside.

I glared back at Drevis who was in no better conition. During the beggining of our fight she had lost one of he lower hands and her chest plate was cracked.

I silently took note of my injuries. I was sure I had a few broken ribs and a concussion. Blood was seeping from a cut from my forehead. All in all it wasnt looking good for either of us.

Drevis growled."Get up were not done yet." She said as she took her blades out and started walking towards me.

I pushed myself back up and took my combat knife from my hip and was about to charge her but she was already on top of me. She thrust her sword forward making me duck under it causing it to get lodged into the wall. I took that opportunity to smash into her with a shoulder which made her lose her grip on the stuck sword and stagger backwards a bit. I rolled away giving me some distance.

I got to my feet and lunged into her. I collided into her and we both fell to the ground. As I was on top of her she tried to swing her remaining sword but I pinned her arm and used my right hand to give her a back hand charged with a storm fist. When it connected to the side of her face a blast of ark energy pulsed between us which disoriented her further. I took that time to bring my own blade down which she blocked with her sword arm surprising me.

She howled in pain and grabbed my head and pulled my off her causing me to hit the ground hard. She rolled onto a knee and brought her fist down onto my abdomen so hard i felt more ribs break causing me to reel in agony. Sensing victory she got up and grabbed my head once more and flung me into the side of the building. I tried getting back up but she grabbed my back plate and flung me to the ground once more.

She grunted as she ripped out her sword that was jammed in the wall."Like before we fought. Weak and pathetic. There will be no other guardians to save you this time." She said smuggly.

I spat out some blood out clearing my throat."Look me in the eye and say that bitch." I said in a strained voice.

She stood over me."As you wish." She said still holding her smug tone.

She grabbed the back of the head and lifted me off the ground staring me in the eyes as she brought her sword up to finish it.

I gave a final grunt."When in doubt... Blow shit up." I said in resignation and brought the C12 detonator up.

She froze in terror as I pressed the detonator trigger.

The world went white. Then black.

Unknown Guardian PoV

It was another boring patrol in the cosmodrome with the occasional skirmishes against fallen forces. Just going through the normal routines new guardians did to prepare for when were sent out into the stars to fight stronger enemies of the light.

I was currently driving my sparrow to the coastline when the entire region shook as a deafening explosion overtook the quiet landscape causing me to come to a dead stop.

I brought my ghost out."What the hell was that?!" I asked in alarm.

Ghost looked in the direction of the giant cloud of smoke that erupted from a cliff side."No idea but I can only assume a fight is occurring there. I advise caution." It said in a worried manner.

I looked at the area of concern."Do you think we should investigate? It may be something to report to Cayde or Zevala." I said with a shaky voice.

Ghost made a digital mumbling noise."I cant answer that. Either way the final decision is up to you guardian." It said with a sigh.

I looked away from my ghost and back to the smoking cliff side and gave it some thought. It was likely where a fight had occurred but it was hard to tell between who at this distance. Or it may have been a hidden weapons cache that detonated. Either way I needed to find out what exactly happened.

I let out a heavy sigh."Ok were going to check it out. However prep for transmat if things get out of hand." I said erring on the side of caution.

Ghost looked at me quietly before giving off as noise of defeatism."Understood guardian. But I would like to state on record that I think this is a terrible idea." Ghost said as he disappeared into my armor.

I grudgingly gunned the throttle to my sparrow driving me towards the incident."Terrible or not we need to know what the hell that was..." I hollered out over the noise to my sparrow.

Ghost didn't reply since he was firmly against this idea. I however thought otherwise. As we neared the coast line I was able to pick up a weak guardian signature and boosted my sparrow as fast as it would go. I drew my shitty hand cannon as we came onto ground zero.

Laying against a shattered building was a titan and a good distance from him was a baroness from the house of wolves.

My mouth hung open."Holy shit look at this place. Its almost nothing but a crater!" I cried in astonishment.

Ghost flew over to the unmoving titan."Hes alive but barely. We should get him up and moving if that baron decides to wake up if its alive." Ghost said critically.

I nodded and jogged over to him. I knelt down and rolled him on his back. He was struggling to breath and looked like he didn't have much time left. I took my aid kit from my hip and started treating his wounds.

Authors note: Sorry if this seems lack luster. Although this seemed like a good stopping place for a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
